gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tipper
tiptruck2 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} |modelsets = CARS_QUARRY BUILDING_SITE_TRUCKS |modelname = tiptruck (second generation) tiptruck2 (first generation) |handlingname = TIPTRUCK (second generation) TIPTRUCK2 (first generation) |textlabelname = TIPTRUCK (second generation) TIPTRUCK2 (first generation) |roadspawn = Yes Parked |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_AutoShop_01 S_M_M_AutoShop_02 S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = tiptruck Standard White - 30% White Plate 2 - 70% tiptruck2 Standard White - 50% White Plate 2 - 50% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Brute Tipper is a dump truck in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Tipper refers to two tipper-based trucks of similar design, both operated by Skiver Construction Corporation. The second generation model is manufactured by Brute according to its entry name (see Trivia), while the first generation model lacks any manufacturer reference.File Data: tiptruck (second generation Tipper) and tiptruck2 (first generation Tipper) data tiptruck tiptruck TIPTRUCK TIPTRUCK BRUTE tiptruck2 tiptruck2 TIPTRUCK2 TIPTRUCK2 On both models, the cab is painted the primary color, while the tipper compartment is painted the secondary color. In the enhanced version of the game, both trucks share the same interior common with all trucks, sporting analog dials, a retro steering wheel and a display screen mounted on the central console. ;First generation The first generation Tipper is strongly based on the with influences from the . It assumes the design of a triple axle, 10-wheeled rig with a short, single exhaust stack behind the cab on the passenger side, as well as A cylindrical air filter on the right side of the cab. The roof holds two mounted horns as well as a series of marker lights. The tipper compartment is rusty but doesn't have any deformation or dents compared to the second generation model. It may spawn with or without dirt inside the tipper. ;Second generation The second variant of the Tipper appears to be slightly newer than the first, with an updated exterior design, closely resembling the second generation such as the side profile of the fenders and overall cab design. It shares its cab usage with the second generation Mixer. It has two double headlights, a different shaped grille, and a more streamlined front end. This variant also has two turn signals placed on top of each front wheel arch, and it lacks an air filter on its side. Current Design Gallery First generation= |-| Second generation= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The performance is that of an average heavy truck with slow acceleration but remarkable top speed. The Tipper has a very large turning radius and its heavy handling leaves much to be desired. However, its heavy weight can be used to the player's advantage, as the Tipper can easily push smaller cars out of the way. GTA V Overview First Generation= (rear 4) Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) |rsc_image = Tipper-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Second Generation= Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = SecondGenerationTipper-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Tipper-GTAV-Front.png|First generation Tipper in the original version. (Rear quarter view) BruteTipper-GTAV-Front.jpg|Second generation Tipper in the original version. (Rear quarter view) TruckWreck-BeamMeUp-GTAV.png|A wreck of a second generation Tipper. TipperB-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The first generation Tipper on Rockstar Games Social Club. TipperA-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The second generation Tipper on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Found at the Port of Los Santos. *Parked outside the Merryweather dock during Scouting the Port. *On the southern Los Santos' highway. *Rarely found on the highway near Sandy Shores. ;Scenarios Both Tippers are part of the vehiclemodelsets, "CARS_QUARRY" and "BUILDING_SITE_TRUCKS". The first set of vehicles are common around Davis Quartz quarry, while the second set are common around building sites. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The second generation Tipper is manufactured by Brute, while the second generation Mixer, which shares the same cab, is manufactured by HVY. This is likely a developer oversight. *In the part of "getting run over" in the Cunning Stunt Academy advertisement, the Tipper appeared with a different grille and a cleaner bodywork. See Also *Mixer - Another industrial vehicle that shares the cab design with the second generation Tipper. Bugs/Glitches ;First generation *None of the vehicle's windows will break from the inside when shot using a weapon. This is due to the glass's collision not being double-sided. *The rear half of the front fenders do not produce bullet holes when shot at. This is due to these parts of the model being on the chassis vehicle component; chassis does not produce bullet holes. *The player can clip with the rear wheels if they manage to get underneath it. This is due to the rear wheels' collision not resembling the width of the dual wheel design itself. This also applies to the second generation Tipper and numerous other trucks of a similar design. References }} Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe Category:Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles with multiple generations Category:Industrial Vehicle Class